Kagura's question
by La Lolita
Summary: Kagura is a “detachment” of Naraku. She has no idea how normal creatures are “formed” cough . She gets the chance to ask. When the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru-gumi are trapped after getting attacked by a never before seen demon. evil grin D
1. New chapter one

The gods must be crazy. Is a movie

Hey people sorry I haven't updated in such an unbelievably long time... I just started upper school and man it's taking it's toll... but hey!!! -!

Don't Own INUYASHA!!!! (WISH I DID)

Summary: Kagura is a "detachment" of Naraku. She has no idea how normal creatures are "formed" (cough). She gets a change to ask. when the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru-gumi are trapped after getting attacked by a never before seen demon.

**CHAPTER 1:** **The Question**

Kagura sat quietly as she floated gently on the breeze letting it take her wherever it saw fit. On any other day she would have been planning her escape and Naraku's demise. Only rarely was her mind filled with other thoughts, and these were usually wonderings about things she didn't understand. The thing she was wondering about was more of a question that had been floating in her mind since she heard those village women talking.

Flashback

'Damn that bustard...' 'Why does he want me to watch a bunch of human women... how can this relate to that new plan of his...' (Snort) 'What does he think me this worthless? So that I'm only a messenger and a human bodyguard!!!???' I never got a chance to finish the thought; the human women got my attention. Woman one "did you hear? Mitra's pregnant!!!" "Pregnant!?" asked the second. "Yes, (in hushed voice) the child's father is the glass blowers son! And hear this she became pregnant before marriage!!!" woman three "No, your kidding!" Woman two "sounds like they took a tumble and something slipped where it shouldn't have (laugh)" the other women joined the second in laughter.

End Flashback

What confused Kagura wasn't the fact that the woman this Mitra got pregnant but that how??? She didn't want to seem naive but as far as her knowledge on the subject went she had no mother only Naraku and she wasn't sure how that worked at all. Kagura had no idea how a normal child came to life or how any of it happened, since Naraku didn't exactly sit down and give her "the talk".

This enigma stayed in Kagura's mind for hours it seemed trying in vain to figure it out. From what she understood and from scraps of conversation from the servants she understood that for a child to be born both a male and a female were required, and she understood that a human mother carried the child but apart from that she came up at a blank.

Suddenly, Kagura noticed a tree and she seemed to keep getting closer and closer to it at an alarmingly fast pace. Luckily Kagura snapped out of her daze and quickly avoided the tree. Deciding it would most likely be safer for her to sit on the ground and think she did. Kagura picked a peaceful spot along the river. Kagura stared into the crystalline water and observed the person staring back at her. The young woman in the reflection looked to be 17 or 18. She had wave raven locks (she has her hair down (looks like Naraku's), a delicate chin, flawlessly pail skin, and stunning bloody ruby eyes (no pupils). In Kagura's own opinion (and that of many unvoiced others) she thought she was pretty in her own right. She wasn't vain enough to think herself beautiful.

As she looked and her reflection she ran a hand through her wavy hair taking into account her similarities to Naraku. Kagura had realized long ago that out of all of his creations she was the one who most resembled him. From their red eyes, pail skin, and wavy hair. In Kagura's mind she though that the similarities must be obvious to everyone. Making her regret her earlier thoughts about being pretty. As she thought of it she didn't want to be pretty in peoples eyes. Because no one wants to care about something pretty it's just something nice to look at not something you particularly want to keep. Kagura was unsure where these odd thoughts came from and couldn't help but find a stinging bit of truth in them.

As she kept staring into the water she failed to notice the group that was coming upon her at a worrisome speed.

Inu-Gumi

"The foul stench is impossible to mistake! It's Naraku I'm telling you, hurry up!!!" was the angry voice of everyone's favorite half demon. "Inu yasha we must wait for Lady Sango and Lady Kagome!" "Let them catch up monk we can't let him get away who knows what he could be planning!" "Inu yasha are you sure it's Naraku and not one of his detachments sent out to distract us?" the monk was rewarded with silence. Taking it as a "no I hadn't thought of that," he sighed and decided to fallow his hotheaded friend.

Not far behind where the so called "Ladies" "urgh!" came the exasperated sound from a 15 year old girl as she growled in frustration of having been left behind. The other girl around the others age nodded in agreement. The two girls weren't sure why the two boys had run off in such a hurry and they sure as heck weren't waiting for them to come back. Both girls Kagome and Sango climbed aboard the back of a gigantic cat type demon and were off in hot pursuit.

At this time both Miroku and Inu yasha had already reached the clearing where Kagura was staring at her reflection. Miroku turned to give Inu yasha the "I told you so" look, but unfortunately Inu yasha wasn't' paying attention. 'Why is the bitch not moving? Is this some sort of trap?' "Inu yasha turned to Miroku to voice his question when Kagome and Sango came running into view. Kagome jumped off Killala and was about to give Inu yasha a piece of her mind when she noticed Kagura and realized why both Inu yasha and Miroku had run off. The next thing they hear had them totally shocked.

As Kagura kept staring at the water lost in thought (she's to busy thinking to pay attention to the noise that the inu-gumi are making (has that ever happened to you?(trust me it's happened to me lodes of time if I'm distracted an atomic bomb could fall and I wouldn't notice(hehehheheh). Her thoughts returned to what the women had said especially the comment of "sounds like they took a tumble and something slipped where it shouldn't have" without realizing it she had said these words out loud and that was what had caused their ultimate shock.

Miroku was staring at Kagura like it was the first time he'd seen her (you can probably guess what he's thinking so I wont bother.) Sango was so shocked she hadn't caught on. Inu yasha was looking at her as if she was crazy 'what the hell was that about, is the bitch crazy?' he was to shocked at the fact she said something so random so it went over his head to (hehehhehe so innocent ne?) Kagome blushed having caught on (Miroku and Kagome were the only ones who caught on guess we know who usually has their heads in the gutter! (Kidding, kidding!!!)

Hey what do you think? Tell me if I should go on!!! Sorry it's so short

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First fic in long time idea came to me at 1 am mercy please


	2. The Problems with Socializing

Hey pple I'm back!!! Can you believe it I'm updating so soon???!!! Hehhehehehhe anyway here's chapter two!!!!

**FOR PPLE WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!**

Rannathalas: Kowai! I never thought I'd be saying that about Kagura, but if you think about it, she probably knows less than RIN! Who's she goanna ask? I think I have a good idea.  
I can't wait to see that impassive face break!  
The look! the look!  
I wish I could see it!  
But I'm getting ahead of the story, aren't I?  
Anyway. Love it!  
No pressure (pulls out a dagger begins to pick nails with it) but, WRITE MORE, ONEGAI gozaimasu!  
Very hyper friend, who hasn't been on fan fiction for three months now,  
Locksinger

Response: thanks for the long review!!! How did you know who I was planning on having her ask??? Anyway I'm putting in a twist so not even you can figure it out hehehhe!!!!

StormySkys: lmao, this should be amusing

Response: thanks I hope you keep thinking it's interesting!!! sorry about making you think that i had updated when i didnt!

Sesshoumarus-gal: OMG this is interesting! This story is such a good idea...yea I never thought about it but Kagura wouldn't know how babies are formed (cough) So yeah...UPDATE SOON  
  
Sesshoumarus-gal

Response: thanks for your enthusiasm; I'm glad you think it's a good idea considering you're the first person who reviewed so thanks!!!

Declaimer: don't own Inu-Yasha

**Chapter two: **

**The Problems with Socializing**

Kagura suddenly heard a gasp and turned around to spot the entire Inu-gumi staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. She suddenly realized that she had voiced what she had heard/ thought out loud, she felt unbelievably embraced considering the fact that she hadn't sensed them either.

Immediately Miroku was by her side and asked, "Kagura would you possibly consider bearing my..." before our favorite houshi could finish Sango had thrown her boomerang at his head and sent him flying (I give it a 9.5!!! Hehehhe). Everyone stared at them with a sweat drop and went back to their earlier conversation. "Kagura... do you _know_ what you just said meant?" Kagome asked emphasizing know. Inu yasha and Sango turned to look at her questioningly; Kagome blushed unsure how to phrase her answer luckily she was saved the trouble by Miroku he drew both Sango and Inu yasha apart and explained. Sango and Inu yasha came back looking totally embraced. Before any of them could question Kagura on her random and unbeknownst to her, perverted words. An explosion was heard to their right and from the smoke appeared none other than Naraku.

Inu yasha glared at Miroku with an 'I told you so' face. Naraku gave the group a chilling smile particularly at Kagura laughing to himself knowing full well that Kagura had no idea what she had been saying and knew that once she did know she would be utterly embarrassed. He couldn't wait to see how this drama worked itself out. He then spoke, "I quite pleased that you came to find me you saved me quite a bit of trouble." He said directing his words to the Inu-gumi. Turning to Kagura he have her a look that made her blood freeze in her veins, "Kagura I told you to watch the women they are essential to my plans luckily for you nothing happened, but had something happened..." He left his threat hang letting her get the full meaning of his words. Kagura stood a bit wobbly from fear and from sitting so long.

Naraku then directed his words to everyone, "I have a new detachment that cant wait to meet you, she's very anxious." Kagura was nervous for Naraku to have been exited enough or proud enough to actually introduce a detachment instead of just sending it off to do mischief was usually a sure sign of danger.

A figure suddenly appeared from the shadows of the forest it was indeed a she demon, but she was truly monstrous her five heads consisted of an eye and a mouth that took up most of her face on further inspection you noticed her body was full of cuts that didn't look quite normal. The most disturbing thing about the creature was what she wore the limbs of decided human woman the heads cut of and their nude bodies you used to cover herself. Kagura couldn't help but think the last part ironic.

Without warning the monster attached heading straight for the Inu-gumi. The demon hunter Sango was the first to react she through her boomerang through the monsters five heads, yet the monster formed herself once more and when Sango tried to repeat her attack she found herself at the receiving end of a boomerang much like her own. The blow having come from the monster; that in itself didn't disturbed anyone what did disturbed them was that one of the she monsters 5 heads had turned into Sango's or one looking suspiciously like hers.

What came next made them all turn green after receiving no attack from Sango the monster peeled the face (imagine actually looking at a severed face (ewww with black rotting flesh in crap (vomit (you should be glad you didn't come up with this thing) and devoured it the face was torn from the heads mouth by another head and the head that once held a face similar to Sango's was devoured by the others. Inu yasha turned to Miroku "Looks like this thing can't tell itself apart from a human when one of its heads has a human face." Inu yasha told Miroku in a hush voice. Miroku nodded his agreement answering, "Yes, it would appear so out of all his creation this one far exceeds his other abominations.

**Very near by**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" Came the unusually shrill voice of the demon Sesshoumaru's toad like servant. The demon lord turned to regard his servant. "What is it Jaken." The toad Jaken trembled "me Lord will you be off to fight the half demon Naraku?" The lord kept silent and continued walking towards the repulsive stench. The toad was quiet but curiosity soon over came fear "Me lord?" "Naraku had trespassed into my lands... I leave to deal with him." Sesshoumaru answered in his neutral and uncaring voice. A yawn was hear behind the to and Sesshoumaru turned to look at his human charge Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama are you leaving." The lord gave her a curt nod and started walking. The little girl probably no older than seven or eight dismounted the two headed dragon she had previously been riding and had fallen asleep on and ran after her lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama Rin wants to go with you." "May Rin come?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer the girl getting no response excepting this as a yes since he hadn't refused and followed her lord humming a little song.

**In Rin's Mind (the words of the song she's humming)**

Over crystal fields and wild flowers 

**The sun will fall **

**The moon will rise**

**And the lady of darkness will sing**

**La lala lala la**

**As she sings**

**Floating lights touch the sky**

**And mama hums**

**Hmhmmmhmhm**

**I will think of you and remember you**

**I will protect you from all harm**

**My little one**

**My little songbird **

**And spread you wings and smile**

**For you are free**

'**Oh! Rin cannot remember the rest of the song!'** The girl Rin thought to herself sadly maybe someone would know the song as well and tell her how it should go.

Rin noticed that they were approaching a clearing and looked at a bit questionably when suddenly someone went flying into a tree quickly followed by a "That freaky BITCH!!!!" When the group fully entered the clearing the caught sight of the monster Rin gave a gasp of horror, as did Jaken. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow in disgust. Drawing his sword he attacked but was through back by a boomerang through from the monster that seemed to have been thrown virtually from nowhere. Suddenly, Inu yasha yelled out to Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you doing here!" without giving Inu yasha a second look the demon lord was about to attack once more when, suddenly, Miroku opened his air rip. At the same time the she creature did so as well Where the two black holes met a whole was made that started sucking everything in its path like a vacuum. Everyone in the surrounding area was sucked in the she monster being the last to go into the black void saying in a voice that sounded remarkably like nails scraping across a chalk board, "I am Urshto the devourer of flesh the one that eats itself and is reborn through her stomach. I have completed the first part of my mission, do not comfort yourselves with the thought that I am gone your only hope to leave this place is to kill me good luck KUKUKUKHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hey people what did you think (hopeful smile!!!) next chapter should be up in a week or so... hope you like!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS I"LL LISTEN OR COMENTS WORK TO!!!


	3. Voids of Innocence

Hey people yeah I haven't reviewed in a while but I have an excuse Ashley Simpson came to my school this Thursday so did Ryan C. (really cute) and they had a concert so yeah this week was really weird as far as schedules go! -!

Anyways special thanks for those of you who reviewed!!!:

StormySkys: heh, messed up monster thing, cool Still very ammusing. Is this going to be a Sess Kagura fic?

Reply: glad you liked it and yup I hope it comes out a sess. Kagura fic!!!

sesshoumarus-gal: hm intregging chapter...i wonder where this story can go...hm um hm...hm, so if everybody got sucked into the void then maybe, hm then they all got taken to like some place they've never been...so yea...hm...n they havta beat that flesh eathing moster thing...so yea...they ALL have to work together...to defeat it...meaning, like ALL the Inu-gimi and the Sess-gimi...so yea...thats about all my mind figured..so yea...GRREEAATT chapter!! :D

Reply: glad you liked! Guess it is a bit confusing!  
  
Sesshoumarus-gal

Lady Zapdos: no

Reply thanks for telling me!

Declaimer: don't own Inu yasha characters!!!

Chapter 3: Voids

Kagura awoke with a groan of pain. Her head felt like someone had split it in two. Despite her pain Kagura was delighted to find herself lying on top of something soft and silky; her mind slowly started to shutdown in a dream like state, before completely dozing off she thought to herself, 'Huh.... I guess Naraku got new sheets on the bed... cuz it's really, really soft and silky.' With that thought Kagura snuggled deeper into the warmth of her pillow/bed. Kagura was nearly asleep when she heard a soft groan come from beneath her....

Sesshoumaru woke to feeling something warm lying on top of him, not being completely sure of what it was he didn't move thinking it to be Rin having another nightmare (His senses are outawak cuz he hasn't egested to his environment yet plus he just woke up). He lay there for a second thinking something was wrong then it ht him the person or thing on top of him was far to large to be Rin, he was about to attack the creature that dared come this close to him when, suddenly, the creature embraced him and snuggled closer to him (person isn't getting stabbed or hurt by his armor cuz it got cracked and broke when Sesshoumaru fell into the void) murmuring out the words "mmmm...so soft...warmth...good..." To say the least Sesshoumaru was shocked the creature lying on top of him was a woman from the smell and the sound of her voice it seemed to be Kagura! What really shocked him more than anything was that she'd dared to get this close to him and say that he was soft and arm??? (Got his senses back he's totally awake now). Suddenly, Kagura started clutching to him tighter digging her nails into him and murmuring incoherent words. Sesshoumaru made an involuntary groan at feeling her nails stab into him like small daggers.

Kagua jumped a foot in the air realizing that her so-called "bed" was actually a person. "What the hell!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, which was chorused by several others from the blackness (sweat drop). Kagura sniffed the air trying to figure out whom it was she had been lying on top of; consequently, her eyes became the size of saucers in shock as she realized, she had been lying on top of Sesshoumaru. As the realization slowly sunk in she turned a deep tomato red from embarrassment. Sesshoumaru then asked a question Kagura had been dreading, "What did you think you were doin wind witch?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Luckily Kagura was saved from explaining herself when a loud "You PERVERTED MONK!!!!!!!!!" was herd resounding of the walls closely fallowed by a "SIT BOY!!!" (You must be wondering what happened... all will be told, shortly hahahhahhahaha) The loud commotion was fallowed by an eerie silence. Apart from Inu yasha's soft cursing not a sound was heard, suddenly, Kagome gasped and the shoveling of continents was herd fallowed by a light, which left everyone temporarily blinded.

Once everyone's eyes egested to the light slowly but steadily everyone got up and headed towards it. By then Kagome had a steady but small fire going. It turned out that the creature that had brought them their had also brought a few other things Kagome's book bag, trees, and a few wild animals. Everyone stud near the fire or some distance away not quite sure what to do around the odd group. Kagome was the first to take action she sat down around the fire and motioned for everyone to follow her lead. Sango followed her example fallowed by Miroku, then the children (Shimpou, Rin), and Jaken. Kagura approached them causally worried of being attacked when no one moved to attack she sat down Sesshoumaru leaned against a wall as did Inu Yasha (they seem to by in some sort of cave).

Once more the uncomfortable silence resumed with everyone staring at each other causally. This time Kagura broke the silence soon getting bored and agitated by the looks of anger Seshoumaru was sending her and the looks the adults of the Inu-gumi were sending her the only ones who seemed ot e getting along fairly well were Rin, Shimpou, and Jaken was just keeping an eye on them so he really doesn't matter for now. "So... demon slayer why'd you call the monk a pervert?" Kagura asked coolly with an air of indifference but secretly she was curious. Sango looked at her oddly and answered, "I called him that because when I awoke I found him lying on top of me groping me!" Kagura looked surprised and turned to the monk disgust obvious on her face. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR TOUCHING A GIRL WHEN SHE"S UNCONTIOUS!!!" Kagura fumed. Miroku looked shocked and Sango looked surprised then approvingly and Kagura. Before Kagura could keep tongue lashing him he turned to Inu Yasha and asked what happened? Inu Yasha blushed and looked away. Kagome answered instead, "I woke up to Inu Yasha and me being tangled up in each other I hit him and told him to get off, I called him a pervert, he said why the hell would he want to touch a girl like me since I'm so ugly!" Kagome said the last part fuming a bit. Sango turned to look at Inu Yasha and gave him the 'you're an idiot, you deserved it look' as did Miroku and Shimpou.

Inu Yasha looked really embarrassed and turned an accusing finger on Sesshoumaru and said, "Well what happened between you two (making a motion towards Kagura)? I herd her yell to." Kagura looked embarrassed but was about to answer when Sesshoumaru did instead. "I awoke to finding the wench lying on top of me. I growl (hahha he didn't!!!) to awake her and she yelled in surprise apparently she wasn't completely aware that..." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Miroku "So Kagura your _that_ kind of girl?!" Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said 'do that again and I kill you' for having interrupted him but looked at Kagura in curiosity. Kagura turned to look to Miroku and asked, "What the hell are you talking about monk?"

"Well lets look at the facts Kagura: we came upon you murmuring to yourself about 'they took a tumble and something slipped where it shouldn't have,' now lying on top of Sesshoumaru while he sleeps!?" Everyone turned to Kagura expect Kagome who hit Miroku and told him there were children present. Then Shimpou said, "But Kagome! I already know what they're talking about my papa told me a really long time ago!" Kagome looked surprised and turned to Rin who looked at her questioningly, "Rin doesn't' know what is being said." Before Kagome could say anything Kagura came up offered the little girl her hand and said, "I have no clue either let them talk about this stuff do you want to go some where else?" Rin jumped up for joy because this was the "pretty lady" who was in love with her lord Sesshoumaru. Kagura was taken aback as was everyone else when Rin nodded furiously yes. (Remember Kagura kidnapped Rin) taking Kagura's outstretched hand she followed Kagura to another corner (Kagura brings fire word and a branch already lit so they aren't in total darkness.

As both of them left everyone else turned to look at each other then Sesshoumaru who looked for once just as shocked at them. Miroku was the first to talk, "So do your really think what she said was true or what?" Sango shook her head having no answer to give. They were all surprised to hear a high annoying voice say, "Most likely the wind witch took the child away so she wouldn't have to hear the things you are discussing or to have an excuse to escape the earlier conversation." They all nodded at the toad thinking his words make sense.

Mean while with Kagura and Rin 

Rin turned to Kagura and asked, "Pretty lady what were they talking about?" Kagura turned surprised thinking to herself 'pretty lady?', "I don't know" answered Kagura her face turned thoughtful, "Why did you call me 'pretty lady?" Rin answered with only the innocence a child could, "Because Rin thinks you're very pretty!" she said happily then her voice turned sad, "Does it upset you?" Kagura was really surprised this was the first time someone had really enquired about her well being. Kagura gave Rin her nicest smile, "I don't mind at all! I'm very happy you think I'm pretty (taking back her words from the first chapter)! I have a question to ask you, why aren't you afraid of me? I did kidnap you, you know?"

"Rin is not afraid because you didn't hurt Rin when you took her and pretty lady didn't have a chose! And pretty lady's eye's looked really sad when you looked outside like you wanted to be... free" Kagura was shocked by the child observations, she figured it must have had something to do with the fact the child was always around Sesshoumaru she must have learned to be observant. Rin noticed her far away look and thinking she had upset her decided to sing her a song. "Pretty lady? Did Rin make you sad?" "No you didn't I was just thinking...." "Oh... would you like Rin to sing you a song?" "That would be nice." Rin gave Kagura a glorious smile and started to sing her song.

Over crystal fields and wild flowers 

**The sun will fall **

**The moon will rise**

**And the lady of darkness will sing**

**La lala lala la**

**As she sings**

**Floating lights touch the sky**

**And mama hums**

**Hmhmmmhmhm**

**I will think of you and remember you**

**I will protect you from all harm**

**My little one**

**My little songbird **

**And spread you wings and smile**

**For you are free**

"Oh! No! Rin forgot that she did not remember all the words!" "Pretty Lady do you know them?" Kagura smiled and nodded a sad smile, "Yes I know it I don't know why but I've always known it." She said sadly. "Would you sing for Rin?" "Sure kid why not..."

**As the moon falls **

**The earth is covered in darkness**

**Waiting for the moon to return**

**On nights such as these the lights touch the sky and fill it with unheard glory**

**Telling the story of ancient ones and those of power**

**As the sun falls the next day**

**A smiling moon returns **

**And lady darkness sings**

**Laaaaaaa laaaaaaa lalala lala**

**As she sings the glowing lights dance around her**

**As a mother hums a song**

**Hhhhmmmhmmmhmmhhhhhmm**

**She sings to a daughter still young with innocence**

**Remember the moon**

Little one 

**On a cold frightened night**

**For the lady will sing and guide you**

**To your mothers arms**

**Sing little daughter **

**Sing, sing like the song bird you are **

**Open your wings to morning**

**As the night moves on....**

Other camp 

Mean while everyone stopped their previous argument to listen to the song, it was a lovely song but none of them had ever heard the song before. Then Sesshoumaru remembered that the song that Rin had been humming lately sounded astoundingly similar to the one being sung knowing it couldn't be Rin he realized it must be Kagura singing and that it was most likely she who had taught Rin the song.

Back to Kagura and Rin 

Rin turned to stare at Kagura in wonder and pure admiration. "Rin wishes that she could one day sing like you!" She whispered tears of joy falling from her face (on the other side of the camp Sesshoumaru looks up as does Inu Yasha as they smell the tears they realize it's most likely the child crying form the beauty of the song.). Kagura blushed at the complement. "Hey kid how did you know the song?" Kagura asked trying to hide her embarrassment and pleasure at the comment. "Rin thinks she heard you sing it when you took Rin." The little girl answered Kagura nodded she had sung to the girl when she had been having a nightmare not knowing what else to do. "Yeah I sung it you were asleep, I hadn't thought you'd heard it...." "You remembered it pretty well for having been asleep." She smiled. The little girl beamed at her, "Rin always remembers parts of beautiful songs if she can!!!."

Review!!!! You all owe me so much for this I worked 2 hours on this till 1 am and I didn't do any homework what so ever!!!! Damn you and damn me for wanting to please so much anyway REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU!!!!


End file.
